


Dragon Handler

by LyleRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragons, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyleRose/pseuds/LyleRose
Summary: When dreams are crushed. Harry slumped to the ground and sat with his back against the wall. "It's all too much. I need a vacation!" Ron has a brilliant idea and soon enough, Harry has the pleasure of visiting the Dragon Sanctuary. It seems peaceful, but, is it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**_The Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, central London, deep underground._ **

_Monday, August 3rd, 1998 – Half past ten._

"We're sorry Harry," The mousy man, complete with cardigan, tie and bowl hat said, looking through thick rimmed glasses onto a shiny clipboard. "You know we would love to have you but, with the amount of media attention you gather and just the fact that you are a," He made bunny ears half heartedly, "Famous face. You cannot do much for us in the field."

"So.. I'm out?" Harry asked defeated. The man had already explained the difficulty of the matter in length but he had a hard time believing it. He just wanted to be an Auror, had been told he would have been a great one, he would have loved it, he knew. Yet, in one swift blow, the one wish he had was gone.

"We can offer you am desk job in different places of our department or various short school programs to become a trainer for incoming new blood. We can help you look further past our department to find you a job," He put the clipboard aside. "That's all. We're sorry. We know you want to be an Auror but for you, it's impossible."

"But..."

"Think about it, alright?" The man droned on, already on his way to open up the door of his office to let Harry out. "You can owl me anytime, with any question."

Harry sighed deeply. He grabbed his coat, thanked the man and bid him farewell. On his way to leaving the building, he already had to dodge several press members, one of which he really, really rather not meet. Rita Skeeter had messed up enough for him in his past, no need to add to the future. The one thing was that, everything being said rang true and he understood the Auror departments choice about him all the more.

Feeling sad, he stepped out the doors of the Ministry and stood atop of the three-step stairs, burying his hands deep in his pockets and chin against his chest, staring at his feet. "Well, that didn't go as planned." He mumbled and sighed.

Harry took a step, tripped and tumbled down – a somersault and he was flat on his back, groaning. He grappled around for his glasses that had fallen of when he went down.

In an instant, a mob of reporters surrounded him. They moved too quick and came a little too close for comfort as one stepped on his fingers, another trampled his glasses to shatters and a third wasn't watching his footing and thus, a fairly large booted foot connected painfully with his ribs.

They were loud and screaming over each other to get their question out the loudest in a hopeless attempt to get an answer. Their camera's were flashing and puffed up little clouds of smoke, effectively creating a mist that would ruin the photo's they made. Several quills zoomed around his head, one lost its floating piece of parchment and poked his face instead. It was chaos all around. Harry tried his best to get back on his feet and away from the group he was very close to hexing, where it not, he could not reach his wand by the way they had closed in on him.

Suddenly, someone burst through the crowd and two hands slipped under his armpits to pull him onto his feet. Harry could not see who it was, but grateful nonetheless, as he was pushed through and away from the crowd into a back alley.

The reporters could not follow. The tell tale sign of Aurors coming down by the whistle they blew to control large crowds prevented them for doing so and Harry let out a deep breath in relief. He, thoroughly dishevelled, ran his hands over his face. He mourned his lost glasses for a second and spun around to thank his saviour.

Harry laughed brightly and breathlessly happy when he saw who exactly got him out. Even if he was a blur, Harry recognised him always. There was Ron Weasley smiling, cheekily so, for the roles of saving had been reversed and Harry jumped onto him, hugging him tight.

"What the bloody hell happened out there?" Ron asked wide eyed once Harry let go and started tucking Harry's clothes back in place. Harry let him, his lack of sight preventing him from doing it right anyway.

"Heck I know, vultures probably caught a whiff of my Auror interview." Harry sighed.

"I actually came to pick you up, it's not everyday you best mate gets accepted into Auror training so I thought we have a little party and stuff. It's a good thing I did though," Ron grinned and patted Harry on the shoulder, indicating he was done tugging his clothing. "So, how did it go? We are celebrating, right?"

"No we're not, I was denied," Harry slumped to the ground and sat with his back against the wall. "It's all too much. I need a vacation!"

Ron gaped and silence reigned between them. Ron sat down next to him. There in a dinghy, dirty side alley smelling of garbage and cat piss, Ron and Harry sat side by side talked quietly without interference and Ron came up with the most brilliant idea. "You should take that vacation, go see Charlie, I bet he's happy to have you."

"Your brother?"

Ron nodded. "Nobody can just waltz up to the Dragon Reservoir and get in. It's big and entertaining says Charlie and you can easily catch a breather there."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Borough of Islington, London, England._ **

_Friday, September 4th, 1998 – Eight O'clock._

Letters were send, rather quickly. They flew through the fire network fast and less then a month later Harry found himself packing his bag. He had gotten to know Charlie quite well and a travel date was set. Harry debated over using his school trunk but considering he'd never once fully emptied the thing he decided against it. Harry didn't fancy shovelling through seven years worth of junk and found it would have to wait for another time. Maybe when he came back from his vacation. Instead, he visited Diagon Alley and bought a large bag pack, some clothes on insistence of Hermione and some other odds and ends to bring with him. That included a gift for Charlie in the form on Honeydukes' candy from the second store newly opened in the Alley; Candy not available in Romania.

Most eager he was to bring his set of Auror books and some additional works related to the study, even if, he wasn't accepted and his dream was crushed. Harry still very much wanted to learn all about it just because of his immense interest of everything that enveloped being an Auror. He decided that when he came back, he would look into what directions were possible for him that would draw on the same subjects. In the meantime, he would study ahead and thus the books were first to be packed, just in case.

He meticulously went through each item and debated whether or not to bring his supply of quills, ink and parchment but decided against it. He would see what the post office at his destination had to offer and hoped they had some postcards with pretty pictures to send.

Once finished, he ate a light meal and got ready. He taken a little too much time and suddenly found himself needing to hurry. He planned on a leisure trip to the Ministry but instead went with the floo and hurried through the halls; with mere minutes to spare had his hand on an old boot, ready to be port-keyed away.

**_The travel gate Inn, Sanctuary Village, Location Unknown, Romania._ **

_Friday, September 4th, 1998 – Noon precise. +2H difference._

Harry, with ever present grace, fell flat on the wooden floor of a large, otherwise bare room. It was dark and had no windows nothing but just a door. It took him a bit getting up. The port key trip was short but the distance far and as warned about, he felt extremely dizzy and nauseous. He did his very best not to heave as he remained where he was, not a thought was spared on getting up.

"Hello young man," An Lady's old voice whispered into the room when the door cracked open. Harry groaned and grabbed his head, the slight change of surroundings increasing his urge to puke by tenfold. "Welcome to Romania."

She shuffled into the room and urged him to sit up. As soon as he did, she emptied two different vials in his mouth, easy enough as he had it wide open to finally give into the nausea. "Swallow, boy, it'll make you feel better," She tucked his bag aside, bands still hooked on his arms but gave her the space she needed. She rubbed his back. "Give it a minute, you'll feel alright."

Miraculously so, he did. Within five minutes his nausea left, the dizziness faded away and he felt better, much better. He got off the floor and looked at the Lady. Old, wrinkled and dressed in garb Trelawney would be jealous of, she smiled and ever young, winked and spoke, voice strong, "I would ask how the journey went but it's always awful, so lets not. Now giddy up and out, I've got another load coming in," She checked a muggle watch on her wrist in a grandeur fashion, "In about three minutes."

Harry couldn't help the chuckle and with many thanks, he left the room.

He walked through a long hallway past doors and several weirdly angled stairs until he passed a receptionist. She sat facing a large dining area. Harry peeked in and it had an uncanny resemblance to the Leaky Cauldron down in London which struck him as odd considering how far away he was. He shook his head, greeted the lady behind the desk and went out the front door. Harry being to busy looking up and around, wasn't watching where he walked and smacked into someone. Ready to apologize, he was hugged and let go before his mind processed it.

"Harry!" Charlie beamed. He'd been the one to hug him and was waiting to pick him up. "You look like a bleeding tourist!"

Apologies forgotten, Harry sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. Charlie looked the same as ever - red hair done in spikes, baby blue eyes and still the odd one out in build in the family. He wasn't as tall and lanky as his brothers nor as broad shouldered, but slender and fit instead. He wore a striped shirt, sturdy jeans and knee high boots. He had his Dragon handler goggles around his neck, the one part of his work clothing he even wore in his down time, it never really parted with his being.

Harry winced and self conscious, he looked down at his attire. He'd chosen three quarter pants in a light brown colour and a yellow tee, a cap on his head and he'd taken a handheld camera for picture taking with him. Since it was new, he was afraid to damage it he thought around his neck was the safest bet. Harry flushed, he even sported the enormous bag pack to match. He may have indeed dressed like a tourist but he was so overexcited to leave England for the first time and enjoy a sunny, hot country that his embarrassment was quickly gone and he cheekily said, "Well, I am one. Got to look the part!"

Jovial greetings were shared and some banter, picks and pokes at Harry's outfit until they reached the local bakery in town for a bite and off they went, Charlie apparating them to the Dragon Sanctuary.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Front gate, Dragon Sanctuary, Location Unknown, Romania._ **

_Friday, September 4th, 1998 – A little over One O'clock._

* * *

"it's huge," Harry said full of awe. "I didn't expect this, to be honest."

They stood in front of the gate, a small corner shop just of to the side and in the distance Harry could see Sanctuary village. Right through the gate there was a large garden, complete with fountain and a wide variety of small animals with and without wings fluttering and roaming through the flower perks and the freshly mowed grass; most of it in the shadows of different trees. It stretched in front of a three story high building, which was a clean box with huge windows made of white bricks and wood. Behind the building, the mountains of the Sanctuary showed themselves and by the far away tops he saw small specks of bright colours, wings moving and he was absolutely stunned he was able to see the majestic dragons from his location.

"Yeah, it's pretty." Charlie acknowledged and quickly dragged Harry through the gate, muttering the password loud enough for Harry to hear as they went.

"Now Harry, you can go in and out of the gate, the garden, my quarters and the public places of the building as well as some other spots I'll show you but you never, ever, ever! Can go into the Sanctuary alone, nor can you go into the nursery building alone or intrude unto other people's work spaces.. And houses obviously. I have you admitted as my long term guest and I rather not see any of my rights evoked or lose my job, you hear?"

Harry gulped. "I heard, very clear. Yessir."

"Cool," Charlie slapped him on the shoulder and laughed lightly. "Now we got that all threatening boohoo rule stuff done, lets go! My quarters first, you got to dump the bag so I can show you around!"

Charlie immediately continued to drag Harry towards the double door entrance but Harry stopped him. A little shy, he fiddled with the camera until he got it of his neck and held it up to Charlie in a silent question.

"Are you serious?" Charlie asked but he still has a smile on his face and Harry returned it.

"Well, yes, I promised lots of pictures and letters to home," Harry admitted. "I plan on doing exactly that."

"Alrighty then," Charlie threw an arm around Harry, smiling even wider as he bumped their heads together. "Do make me look good!"

Harry didn't answer but fumbled a bit to get the right angle and no sooner then the photo was snapped did Charlie, once again, continued to drag Harry along.

"I can walk myself." Harry sputtered but Charlie gave no heed. He stomped straight through the garden instead of going over the path and didn't seem to mind the loud bang when he threw open the front door.

"Yeah, so, that's Bernadette Dell'elion," Charlie pointed out a sweet looking old lady at a desk in the entrance hall. "She's lovely but stern, our receptionist, kindly let her know where you wander to as it's her job to keep track of all visitors."

Harry and Bernadette quickly exchanged introductions and then Charlie pointed to the left. They stood on a cross path of sorts. The floors made of light wood, the walls a soft yellow, plants and pictures of Dragon in abundance. It had a very homey feel on the inside for such a sleek looking building on the outside.

"Over there is the exhibit, the public library and a study hall where lectures are given almost daily. If you follow through the exhibit, there's a grand stairwell leading up to a little restaurant completely dragon themed and a gift shop. I recommend you check that all out, some of the lectures are pretty interesting, I think," Charlie turned and called out to Bernadette. "You have the schedule right?"

She nodded with a smile, shuffled some papers and motioned for Harry to take it.

"Thank you," He said and gave it a quick look. "I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, Dear," She said and added. "Don't mind Charles to much, he's quite excited to have a close friend from home finally visit. He'll tone down the cheer soon, I hope."

Harry chuckled. "That's good to know, thanks again."

Charlie grabbed Harry again, who didn't have the time to put the paper away and made a beeline for the door behind Bernadette's desk but Harry put on the brakes. "What's over there?" He asked, pointing to the other side.

"Oh! Well, there is our workspace, of the Dragon-handlers I mean," Charlie changed directions. "Its were we clock in, get our schedules and tasks, deliver reports and such, all the fun work stuff."

Charlie threw open the door and gave a loud greeting then stepped aside to let Harry see in. The room was big with file cabinets and bookcases lining the walls, some comfortable couches and a rather large, round conference table. At the end of the room were two large desks set side by side and windows with a speak-through, windowless frame next to a door. A guy with white hair was leaning on the ledge, talking to someone on the other side. At the desk sat a girl, young but grey haired and where the guy was dressed to the nines is dress pants, white button up and a sleeveless vest, she was dressed very nonchalant in a jogging suit.

"That's Silas Soul," Charlie pointed and the guy broke his conversation briefly for a quick smile and wave. "The girl is his niece, Shelley. There are our administrators."

"Nice to meet you," Shelley said politely but never took her shocking bright blue eyes, the exact same colour her nephew sported, of the paper she studied. "Hope you'll have a good time here, we're swamped right now so no time for chitchat, thank you and goodbye."

Charlie laughed and told Harry not to worry, she was just stressed at the moment but a rather nice person. "Also, over there," Charlie pointed to someone covered with a cloak in the corner. "That bag of bones is Solomon, Silas' twin. He's the tour guide."

"They do tours here?" Harry asked and Charlie nodded. "I totally forgot. We'll ask a schedule from Bernadette when we pass her, come on! We're taking ages on boring stuff, that bag must be heavy!"

Harry didn't have the heart to correct him. The bag was charmed with a feather-light charm.

They indeed got the schedule from Bernadette and went through the doors behind her. Only now did Harry see that the building was a U-shape. "That's all part of the exhibit," Charlie pointed to the left and then to the right. "Over there is a swimming pool, a workout and lounge room and on the first floor is employee only diner. It's a buffet and our guest are welcome to join us for meals there but are asked to pay a small fee, I hope that's not a problem?"

"No, it isn't. I don't mind either, it's fine, I'll gladly pay." Harry was quick to answer when he saw that Charlie wasn't very comfortable as he asked it.

"Good, because really," He exhaled exaggerated. "I can't cook that well. I'll say, bacon and eggs are pretty good but there will be not three course elegance at dinner coming from me. Now pretty please, move along!"

"Hold on," Harry stopped him and pointed around the rest of the building. "What is rest then?"

"Offices," Charlie waved it away and made Harry follow again. "Research, labs, those kind of things, there goes a lot into running this place. We Dragon Handlers wouldn't know what to do if there aren't people keeping track and figuring it out for us."

All was said and done with laughter and Harry was glad, very glad he'd come here. He hadn't been here long but was already feeling happy, lighter and Charlie's tongue in the cheek attitude was a welcome change of pace.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Charlie's house – Peony Patch, Dragon Sanctuary, Location Unknown, Romania._ **

_Friday, September 4th, 1998 – About half past Two._

Charlie said quarters. What he actually meant was a wooden block hut, affectionately named Peony Patch. The hut the tenth in a line of twelve, on the second row of seven. The paths were sandy and Charlie's home sported the tiniest of front garden and seeing the back of the first row, Harry was quite sure he also owned a back garden, a fairly large one at that.

The little patch in the front was overgrown with plants Harry vaguely remembered seeing in plant guide of his potions lessons. He assumed the pink-ish flowers dotted all around where the peonies he named the house after. However, Harry refrained from asking as Charlie's enthusiasm doubled with each step and already had his key for the front door ready.

"Welcome to my house!" Charlie beamed, throwing his arms open wide and effectively blocking Harry's view as he didn't took a step beyond the threshold. Harry ducked under his arm to see which it turn made Charlie sheepishly laugh and step aside.

It was stunning, small but stunning. A bathroom and a kitchenette on the opposite side of the room, nicely tucked in under the loft that was clear to be the bedroom. A large corner desk on the left and a couch with rug and fireplace on the right. The walls, loft and ceiling had never been covered and remained the dark wood the hut was made of. It only took one look to know Charlie's favourite colour is purple. Everything, the couch, the rug and dozens of flowerpots, even the cabinet doors of the little kitchen were in various tones of purple. Harry was also surprised to see a lot of bookcases which didn't held that much books but plants instead and a handful of fish bowls scattered around.

Charlie quickly pointed, naming the main items and slowly muttered, "Don't try to feed or water anything except yourself and, well, you may feed me of course. Though, do return books to their proper place and stay out of my bedroom.. Unless.." He lilted the last word and laughed. "Joke, joke."

Harry chuckled. "I'll skip."

Charlie nodded and motioned Harry to follow him through a small door wedged between the bathroom wall and the kitchen. They stepped into a small glass greenhouse attached to the backside of the house over its entire length. On the right, more potted plants and a lounge chair. On the left side, stood a single bed and a dresser. The glass was covered in small strips of fabric from the ceiling along the sloped panes down to the floor. Mostly a handful of different yellow tones but also some light green and blue mixed in. It hung like bound together curtains in the opening to the small space and Harry loved it. "This is, well, unexpectedly.. Lets say, Beautiful. Yea." He muttered softly.

Harry turned around to tell Charlie exactly that because he knew Charlie hadn't heard him, being nice to give him some space as he put down his bag. Harry saw that Charlie was twiddling his thumbs, nervously scuffing his feet and anxiously waiting for Harry to give a sign of approval.

"It's really beautiful," Harry said full confidence. Harry was sure Mrs. Weasley never been at Charlie's home and neither had his younger siblings. He thought maybe Bill may have visited once or twice, considering how close the eldest brothers were. Though, Harry was quick to realise the importance his words held for Charlie. "I like it!"

"Really?" Charlie breathed out. "I mean, I did a lot of tidying up and stuff and since we don't really have guestrooms I figured I settle you in here because a couch isn't-"

"I said it. I really like your house. Its very light and homey." Harry had a smile reaching from ear to ear as he now knew most of Charlie's excitement came from getting to show of the place he lived in and hoping for a positive review.

"Thank you." Charlie said shy and promptly gave Harry a hug, a clap on the back and swiftly turned on his heels, to skip inside. He whistled a tune and when Harry didn't follow immediately he called him. "Ready to go?"

Harry stood still beside the bed, hand on his bag. A little frozen and eyebrows raised as he processed what he just saw. While Charlie wasn't as tall as most men in the Weasley family, nor as broad shouldered, it still was very, very weird to see an adult men skip. Harry whispered to himself. "He did that, he did," A little louder, he answered Charlie. "No unpacking right now?"

Charlie poked his head through the door opening. "Are you crazy? Course not. We finally reached the point where I can start showing you the important stuff," He spoke slow, exaggerating his next two words. "Like, dragons.."

"Fine," Harry put his hand up in mock surrender. "Show me the way."

"Yes! Lets go! This way." Charlie nodded eagerly pointing at his own front door. "I have permission to take you into the nursery, see the eggs and then go for a fly."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nursery plot, Dragon Sanctuary, Location Unknown, Romania._ **

_Friday, September 4th, 1998 – A quarter past Three._

Harry didn't know what he was more excited about, seeing the eggs or for a fly, especially when Charlie turned to go further into the Sanctuary instead of out. He dutifully followed Charlie when they went passed the houses, some other building and onto a paved path through grassy fields and hills. They went towards a large one story building that lay way past the main structures and it was a mere dot, so far away were they. Harry silently cursed. If he had known there would be so much walking involved, he had brought some better shoes. Harry ruefully looked at the beaten sneakers on his feet and decided to get some fancy boots like Charlie's soon. He didn't think his sneaker would survive his whole vacation. the main building and the housing block up and down a hill.

"This," Charlie said as they came close to the rectangular building, positively giddy of excitement. "This is the nursery! The building is old, creaky and overgrown, I know, but it's important and really, really cool!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, sure he saw its state already and was quick to deduct a building full of dragons would do a number on the build. He did however, ask Charlie while he stated the obvious.

Charlie shrugged. "Thought I'd point it out that it doesn't really matter what the state is versus the treasure is hold, its unmistakable the most valued for us and I think, for the wizard population of the world in the whole."

This intrigued Harry and asked for clarification when Charlie guided him to a bench near the entrance.

"To understand I'll have to explain the original plan behind the Sanctuary in a nutshell."

"I'm all ears." Harry said.

"It's not fun though and it might, I don't know, shred you views."

"Explain away," Harry shrugged. "Truth hurt sometimes, I know that."

"Alright," Charlie took a deep breath. "The muggle population, I'm talking world wide throughout, has in the last centuries grown exceptionally large and became a lot smarter with their technology which has reached new highs in recent decades. Now, are you aware why the Statue of Secrecy, signed in on 1689, established in 1692 and fully complete and enforced a little into the 1700 was for?"

Harry had to suppress a laugh, because there was nothing to laugh about except at how seamlessly Charlie fell into teacher mode and added facts that while on topic got nothing to do with the story on hand. "Yea, the witch hunts and all that, Binns taught it."

"Back then, we still had a lot of space and could move fairly free but around the 1900's rolled around, the magical community was pushed into corners and space became limited. The further muggles progress, the less freedom there is for us," He tapped Harry's camera. "Muggles got them, right now they're trying to implement them on little handheld phones. Every muggle will carry a camera and in the future the quality will only get better and wildly used. It'll hard to hide when an obliviate wont take the evidence away."

Harry didn't know what to say, he just nodded and Charlie went on. "It's not that far yet, however, right now, and this has loosely started around the 1930's, the Ministries began having huge problems with dragon sightings. They have entire teams dedicated to obliviate muggles. Since it's such a problem, the ministries decided that getting rid of them would be much easier and dragons started to drop like flies. That's when they founded the Sanctuary, dragons as a whole almost became extinct. many species are extinct and right behind us, we're breeding and saving abandoned eggs to regrow what we've lost."

"I knew the Sanctuary saved dragons but I didn't know this was the cause nor that it is so bad." Harry muttered.

"It is, most countries don't have any Dragons free roaming left, we luckily were able to bring in the few left in assorted countries after a plea with their Ministry to pretty please not kill them but have us take them instead.

"Throughout the years, the Sanctuary has build quite the name and every few months or so, we are approached to capture a Dragon creating havoc in some or another country."

"Then, isn't there anything to do about it?" Harry asked and Charlie shook his head.

"It'll be a while before anything can be done, the Ministries, which does include the muggle men on top involved to find solutions, meanwhile, we're the last stop in order to save species."

They sat on that bench for at least another hour, Harry unwilling to let the tale go and they talked about it for a while. Charlie made it clear he told him to understand how important the shack behind them was, not to try and find a solution. Soon the air became lighter and Charlie stood up. "Now we had that little and also very uncomfortable talk, which I rather have we don't mention again, like ever.. How about we go in and see some babies?"

The mention of baby dragons wiped their conversation almost entirely from Harry's mind. "I'd love to!"

Charlie flipped a leaf and was evenly enthusiastic. "Great, I don't come here too often so it's a treat for me too!"

He knocked on the rickety door and they waited for several minutes. "I don't know what's taking so long," Charlie said, a little confused. "Maybe something is went wrong again, I did let them know we'd stop by."

"Nothing went wrong, Charles." A gruff voice with a thick, Russian accent barked through the door. "Zhanna is being her ditzy self again. The bleeding woman can't find the key."

The voice became muffled as it got dimmed, the man moving away from the door, but the fact he was still barking at the woman became clear, for her squeaky voice answered in yells back.

"That's Gavriil." Charlie laughed at the bickering and before he knew it, the man was back at the door and Charlie found himself admonished for laughing, still through the door which numbed the effect a fair bit.

Harry, taken aback by the situation, just folded his arms and listened. He couldn't help the thought that if Mrs. Weasley would've heard, she'd washed his mouth out with soap. He was fairly sure.

He raised an eyebrow in question at Charlie. Charlie was in the middle of making mocking faces at the door. He noticed Harry looking and Charlie whispered. "Nobody but him is allowed to make fun of his wife."

"Oh," Harry nodded but cautiously stepped away from the door, just in case. "That'll explain it, I guess."

No sooner then he said it, Charlie continued making faces and mid-face – hands copping his ears an sticking his tongue out - the door swung open.

"Here we go.." Harry sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Nursery plot, Dragon Sanctuary, Location Unknown, Romania._ **

_Friday, September 4th, 1998 – Almost Four O'clock._

Gavriil, a short and little overweight man turned out to be very nice, albeit in his own way. He didn't speak much and barking seemed his default setting. He wore working overalls, almost had no hair left an while he wore the same atrocious glasses as Harry, they seemed to fit by his face rather well, which, spiked a jealous sting in Harry. Why didn't they look good on him, he wondered but never cared to replace them nor would he anytime soon and he shrugged it off.

Harry was, at first, hesitant to step in but Charlie and Gavriil flipped from insults and mocking faces to some jabs, then slaps on the back followed by a firm handshake and laughter. The greeting with Harry was swift and Gavriil hurried back to work.

Gavriil dashed around grabbing papers left and right as he let his guests take in their surroundings, Zhanna no where to be seen.

Harry looked around and realised the rectangular building was a stable of sorts. On either side small enclosures, their fronts solid glass doors to provide easy yet save means of supervising. Each holding their own clipboard dangling on a rope from the door handle and a small but high folder cabinet right next to the door. Some cabinets drawers stood open and their folders thrown on the tables that stood in odd angles spread across the wide middle path. Large lightbulbs kept the place lit and it was messy - Besides folders and their papers there were also books, quills and other office supplies in abundance were covering every surface. Bags of coal underneath tables or forgotten by doors, bags of dirt too and Harry spotted little packets of seeds he recognized from Professor Sprout use in class on top or beside the dirt bags, some whole and others ripped open, left where it had been done.

"Doesn't anyone ever clean up around here?" Harry asked when he spotted scissors and knifes left where they'd been used. One knife even struck right up into the floor, wobbling whenever Gavriil dashed past.

"Nahh," Charlie answered. "Nobody working here got time for that. Their team is small and there aren't much people ready to devote their life to this demanding job."

"Right on," Gavriil added. "Twelve to fourteen hours a day, every day. No breaks, no vacation, no lazing about."

Harry suddenly understood and Charlie grinned. "It's worth it though, come look."

He motioned for Harry to look into the first enclosure and the sight definitely something to behold. It looked as if someone had cramped the entire forbidden forest into the small space only here, a small yellow and green egg with a tree pattern was snuggled deep within glowing coal, keeping it warm and toasty.

"A green Welsh," Charlie said after checking the clipboard. "Its a new arrival, it'll take a couple of months before it hatches. That's why its still so small."

"Its beautiful." Harry breathed.

He couldn't take his eyes of it, completely enthralled. Charlie was doing a little better. He had been here before but he too, was in no hurry to move onto the next sight.

"It's pretty, isn't it, boys? A female voice broke their moment. Neither heard Zhanna come close to them from wherever she came. Harry actually yelped, so spaced out he was. He turned and gave her a once over. Zhanna was just a smidge taller then him, plump with dirty blond hair and wearing a floor length dress that seemed out of place. She had a cute smile, dimples and all. It took the attention away from mud brown eyes and wrinkles, even if it didn't look bad om her. She had aged well.

Harry agreed with her and they talked briefly but she too, busy as she was, went on with her work and left them to their own devices.

They moved from window to window and Harry marvelled at each and every one. They held all sorts of dragons eggs, some alone and others a whole nest. Some eggs deep within the coal, other just laying on top and every enclosure was designed to appraise the sort dragon it held. There were forests of all sort, from an average English forest to rain and tropical and even one full of pine trees. A few were styled Sahara like, dunes of sand and Harry felt the heat from inside through the glass. There was also the opposite, full of snow, some enclosures dark and dank and even one resembled after the sea, a nest of eggs on top of a small rock splashed by tiny waves.

"Is it hatching?" Harry asked when they stood in front of an enclosure full of rocks, an bright grey, almost silver egg smack in the middle half way covered by coals. He wondered because the top was cracked.

"I don't think so," Charlie went over to check the chart. It took him several minutes to find the right information but eventually told him it was just damaged. "Eggs are build out of several layers, even if the outer layer is severely damaged it doesn't matter if the inside is still intact. It's a risk egg though and it might not hatch if it isn't handled with care."

"Amazing," Harry said. "So the dragon inside still has a good chance of surviving, right?"

"In here, yes," Charlie confirmed. "Out in the world, no."

"Then its good that its here."

They smiled at each other and checked out the last few eggs left. When they reached the last eggs, a nest full of blue ones with a flower pattern almost invisible by the amount of sunflowers surrounding it, Charlie happily clapped in his hands. "I know its almost dinner time but really, now we seen the eggs, it's time to fly with the babies!"

Within minutes, Harry found himself being hoisted into protective gear by Gavriil. It was hard to chew the sandwich Zhanna had given him – "Nobody starves on my watch"- while Gavriil tucked on him left and right , and also trying to pay attention at the safety briefing Charlie was sprouting out. He was lucky for his experience in flying, it cut Charlie's instructions short. He mainly rehearsed that claw and bite marks were hard to heal, fire hurt and to keep them at distance - "Don't let them barrel into you, their force will knock you right of your broom" - Within thirty minutes both were walking in complete gear and with borrowed brooms out the back of the building towards a large pen.

"Ready to fly?" Charlie asked, the biggest smile on his face and Harry nodded enthusiastically, returning the smile with an equally bright one.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Charlie's house – Peony Patch, Dragon Sanctuary, Location Unknown, Romania._ **

_Saturday, September 5th, 1998 – Ten past Midnight._

* * *

Harry lay on his bed, unable to sleep. He had closed the curtains on the side but opened the strips on the slanted ceiling so he could look through the glass up the starry night.

Harry felt tired and knew he needed to sleep but every time he closed his eyes the events of the day filled his mind, especially the flying, and excitement rushed through him. He had loved it so much.

The Dragon pen was a nifty piece of work. Large, divided up in a grid system and each square was designed after a dragons natural habitat. It was much like the dragon egg rooms but in the pen, each habitat seamlessly blended into the next and the small dragons were free to explore.

Charlie explained that the pen was a down scaled and simplified version of the reservoir. The one real difference being that it held no wards between the habitats but rather, they put ward stones on the young dragons. The ward stones designed to keep the dragon protected from attacks and attacking other dragons and also the Dragon Handlers new to the Reservoir, using the pen as a practice ground. The wards were similar but not identical to the warding in the reservoir, the main difference being that they didn't separate the species. They also didn't keep out any humans but did prevent other magical beings from entering, the wards on the reservoir flipped.

"There are other magical beings in the reservoir?" Harry had asked and Charlie had nodded. He said there were, all of them, from centaurs to flubberworms and all enjoying the peace the reservoir brought them.

"We allow them as long as those that can keep their population under control and don't interfere with our work." Charlie said and then they were ready for kick-off.

Harry loved it, soaring through the habitats, feeling hot and cold, being splashed by waved and drops of rain and being hit by bursts of sun. He ducked and dived between trees, the hills and had his feet grace flower fields. He saw dragons, tiny and cute lazing, eating or grappling with each other and occasionally one would fly beside him. He would dance, up and down and around the small creature, a game of tag with no contact or control high up in the air. He loved every minute, every moment and then the sky went coloured, then dark and Charlie, just as reluctant as him, told them it was time to touch down and leave.

Harry felt his cheeks flush as he thought back to the moment they hit the ground beside the pen and he fell on his knees where he begged Charlie for another fly, as soon as possible.

"I'll try to make it happen, no promises." Charlie had said, pulled Harry up and went to take the gear off.

Soon, they found themselves back at Charlie's home, seated on the couch with a simple cold dinner. They took turns in the shower and all the while, the main topic of conversation remained their flight. It had been utter brilliance, deliberation, freedom.

It also kept Harry up. He sighed, turned on his other side and once again, the events played by in his head. He thought his first day in Romania was a success and when he realised sleeping just wasn't in the cards for him, he got up. He rummaged through his bag, retrieved a book on magical creatures and sat himself on the lounge chair on the other side of the glass room. The stars above, the fairy lights within along with the candle he found and lit provided him enough light to read. That is were Charlie found him in the morning.

"Harry, oh little sunshine, wake up!" Charlie bellowed as he shook Harry's shoulder. "Good morning! How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Harry muttered. He scrambled up and rubbed his eyes. "Happy but tired. Why'd you wake me?"

"Oh! I didn't want you find me gone so I thought to tell you before I leave."

"Leave where, what's the time?"

"Eleven." Charlie deadpanned. "I got work to do."

"Now?" Harry's chest fell. He understood Charlie had a job here, an import one. Still, he hoped that for at least for the first few days, Charlie would be free and hang out with him.

"It's just for a couple of hours, I'll be back soon." Charlie said. "Being a Dragon Handler is a hard job you know, if I want more then one day off I need to apply three months before, which I didn't. I think I mentioned it to you in one of our letters?"

"I know?" Harry remembered well enough. Charlie explained that the Reservoir was understaffed and any taking time off meant more working hours for the rest. Take in account sickness and unexpected emergency leaves, vacation time had to be planned well in advance.

"However, everyone banded together to get me off as much as possible. They love me, really," He winked and got up. "So I only have the short runs this week."

"That's good?"

"That's fantastic," Charlie beamed. He loved having some free time. "I'll be back soon, you can sleep a bit more, there's breakfast in the fridge and once again, don't touch or tend the plants, remind the rules and I'll see you soon, good?"

"You'll have to tell me the deal about the plants later, though."

"Oh, yeah. Sure.." Charlie said as he stretched. He gave a lazy wave when he walked away. "Gotta hurry, bye!"

Harry watched him go. He thought about going back to sleep but he felt too awake already. He sat up, ran a hand through his hair and yawned. Then he looked around and wondered. "Now what?"

* * *

**_Front desk, Dragon Sanctuary, Location Unknown, Romania._ **

_Saturday, September 5th, 1998 – Quarter past One._

* * *

Harry had showered, dressed and eaten breakfast. After, he grabbed his camera and went on the mission of having the picture from him and Charlie developed. A stroke of sadness hit him for not having brought the camera along to the Nursery but he hoped Charlie would get them in again. He was sure to bring it then, if it was allowed.

"Mrs. Dell'elion?" Harry started when he reached the front desk and she hummed in acknowledgement but didn't took her eyes of the papers she shuffled into stacks. "Do you know where I can have my photo printed?"

"At the corner shop, dear." She said and looked at him with a small smile. "My husband started to provide the service when the shop in town closed."

"Husband?" Harry questioned without a second thought.

"Why, yes. My Robert owns the shop and my son, little Richie works a part time job at the Inn as a server while he does his apprenticeship in Charms. We are from the town here."

Harry nodded. "Oh, so locals."

"Born and raised," She went back to her papers. "Now off you go, have a nice day Mr. Potter."

"Thank you." Harry said his goodbyes. He made quick work of getting in and out the shop, and made the decision of a little walk through the garden when he was instructed to come back in thirty minutes to pick up his photo.

Harry loved the garden, neat but wild and as he strolled through he enjoyed following the small animals about. He enjoyed it and childishly happy when a swarm of blue butterflies surrounded him. The slowly moved away and he followed, giggles escaping him whenever a Butterfly touched him.

As he followed them, stumbling every now and then because he wasn't watching his footing, his foot hooked at something and he landed flat on his face. His yelp hurried the butterflies away and a little sad, he watched them leave while he clambered back onto his feet. They soon left his sight and with a sigh, looked down to check what had caused it.

Right beneath his feet was a circle of potion vials, corks unscrewed and dripping onto the ground. The grass was sizzling and most of the insects close gave it a wide berth. He found it odd. He wondered if it was supposed to be there, it seemed so out of place. At first, he reached out but knowing how dangerous a move that could be, he resolutely turned around. He better ask Mrs. Dell'elion.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Everywhere and nowhere, Dragon Sanctuary, Location Unknown, Romania.** _

_**Saturday, September 5th, 1998 – Half past Two.** _

Bernadette Dell'elion tucked an escaping grey curl behind her ear, feeling confused. She was fairly sure potions that burned their lawn shouldn't be there. She thanked Harry for bringing it to her attention and assured him their gardener would be notified. He would see to it. Harry smiled, gave himself a clap on the back for a thing well done and left again.

He went back to the shop, picked up his photo and purchased a card with the sunset over the mountains and pleased to see a couple of flecks moving around on the card. He scribbled a quick few lines about his arrival and the Nursery, about how much he loved being here already and slapped the photo of him and Charlie onto it with a sticking charm.

"Can I mail it here?" Harry asked the stocky man behind the counter.

"Yes Sir." Robert answered. He came around the counter, almost knocking over the candy rack and mumbled a curse. He righted it and held his big hand out to take the card from Harry who quickly wrote down the Burrows' address, signed to Ron and a quick line telling him he was to share it with his family and Hermione. That done, Harry thanked Robert. Before he could leave however, he was stopped.

"Here," Robert threw a candy bar at him, "Enjoy." He muttered and headed into the back after Harry's quick reflexes grabbed it out the air.

"Thanks." Harry said to nothing, as Robert had gone out of sight. He left the shop while slipping the bar into his pocket as he went. He thought to take another stroll through the garden but didn't. Halfway over, he changed course and basically ran over to Charlie's home with the intent of grabbing his camera and then taking the walk, already hoping he could find the swarm of butterflies again and snap a picture. Just for fun, afterall he was here to relax and have fun. Maybe he could bring one of the books too, and do some light reading. The weather was good today, afterall.

Reaching the house, Harry knew his plans were about to change. Charlie sat on the front step, a broom set against the wall beside him and he grinned when he spotted Harry, holding the camera he was after up in the air. Already on a jog, Harrys notched his speed up, running as fast as he could with a questionable look on his face.

"I told you it was a quick run!" Charlie shouted when Harry neared. "We're going to do something fun!"

Harry didn't answer. A few moments later and out of breath he sat next to Charlie who's happy grin hadn't faded and motioned his hands for the red head to explain as he gulped air.

"We're going to make a little trip," Charlie said. "There are multiple campsites along the border of the Reservoir and I thought it nice to visit one of them."

Harry lacked any real objection to a piggyback ride with Charlie steering his broom but he was a bit sad that while packing, he didn't have the foresight to bring his own. The upside now was that there was no wind cutting his face, hairs blowing into his mouth and that he didn't need to pay attention to anything but his surroundings. He could take everything around him in without worry. Charlie flew along the edge of the Reservoir, weaving in and out the barrier ward. Beneath them were hiking trails in the forests and hill tops stretching far beyond the Reservoir. The rustle of the leaves by the easy breeze was calming.

Charlie flew a decent speed, sometimes slowing down so he could hear Harry giggle in childish delight. "Look! A deer!" As they were out the barrier ward and when they flew in at one point, Charlie almost came to a complete stop as Harry jerked his striped shirt. "Unicorns! I see a baby unicorn! It's still gold-ish!"

"Trademark of a young unicorn, you know that." Charlie almost scolded, but he too was smiling happily.

"I do, but seeing it firsthand is something new!" Harry said. Charlie slowly sped up again and Harry kept looking over his shoulder until the unicorn flock was well out of sight.

_**Mountainside Campground - The Outpost, Dragon Sanctuary, Location Unknown, Romania.** _

_**Saturday, September 5th, 1998 – About Half Past Three.** _

They landed on a small campsite. It was high up on the edge of a cliff and didn't have much. There was a tiny log cabin for those who hiked the trail, a water well, and a picnic table. Some stones in a circle to stoke a fire kept charred remains but didn't look as if it has been used recently.

"Almost nobody comes up here, it's a treacherous hike. Only a few times a year a group is spotted heading this way." Charlie said.

"I never thought wizards would do such things," Harry said as he walked towards the edge. "Since we have so many ways to easily travel."

Charlie followed Harry. "So still like the outdoors and a challenge, though."

"Fair enough." Harry answered as they stood next to each, overlooking the Dragon Reservoir. From their vantage point they could see miles into it. Harry had a fun time pointing dragons out with Charlie telling him which Dragon it was, their name, age and other fun details. It certainly was a way to pass time. They ate sandwiches Charlie had made and brought with him, shrunken in his pocket and Harry shared the candy bar he was given. It was their early dinner. They talked, laughed and dithered around the campsite. The open spot was surrounded by trees and bush, and Charlie was plucking some of the greens.

"I meant to ask," Harry started as he walked over from snapping photos and put his camera away. "What's with you and all those plants? Your home is filled with them too."

"Potion ingredients," Charlie muttered, examining a stem of some plant, shook his head and moved along to examine another. Harry followed. "To be honest, being a Dragon handler doesn't make much money and I'm as good with plants as I'm with the magnificent beasts."

"Side hustle?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Registered and taxed," Charlie sighed. "I sell my harvest at the Apothecary in town, and they sell it to customers and other shops around the world."

Charlie picked a stem, let it fall into a glass test tube, corked it and put it in his pocket. "I usually collect on demand, but in a place like this I can't help but collect some and see if they want them, and if they don't.. Well." He shrugged.

"Then what?" Harry wanted to know.

"I grow them until a day comes that they do ask for it," Charlie said as if that was obvious. He then made a come along motion. "One more bounce around the sight before we go? It'll get dark soon."

They were shoving and pulling each other and laughing along the way, when Charlie gave Harry a particular hard shove. Harry was unable to keep his balance and staggered backwards until he landed flat on his back in the bushes. He groaned. Charlie came up to help him back onto his feet. He was still laughing as he apologized.

"Sorry 'bout that." Charlie chuckled and lost his grip, letting Harry tumble back again. It took them three tries and Harry still wasn't back up onto his feet. Then Charlie spotted something and abandoned his mission. That left Harry, who now was also in a fit of giggles to stand up himself.

"What's that?" Charlie asked, taking a step to the side and crouching down. Their laughter gone, Harry went over. He looked over Charlie's shoulder and frowned while Charlie grabbed a stick to poke at it.

"It's another one." Harry said, confused. He pulled at Charlie's sleeve to stop him.

"Another one.. of what?" Charlie asked who stopped his attempts and turned awkwardly to look at Harry.

Harry explained about the potion bottle circle he'd found in the front garden. "It looks about the same, not as neat though."

It was true, this one, although much better hidden in such a deserted place, was merely dropped into a pile. "I told Mrs. Dell'elion. I think we'll need to do so again."


End file.
